Blind Dates NejiTen
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: Tenten is a serious tomboy who does Mechanics. She is set up by Ino, Sakura and Hinata, to go on a four couple date. Main Pairing NejiTen. Later on SasuSaku, NaruHina, and ShikaIno. REVIEW!
1. Blind Date

Blind Dates.

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Or rather Ohaiyo! From where I am, at now. Yes. It is in the morning! I haven't slept yet! Gah! Anyway. I am going to finish this up ASAP. And from the title you can tell… Blind dates. The pairings consist of NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina and ShikaIno! Komedesai to ShikaTema fans!

Please enjoy the story and remember this disclaimer! I do not own Naruto! Dattebayo! Laughs out loud.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"…Ten. Tenten!" Would you please just come out from your garage?!" Ino's really high pitched and annoyed voice screamed.

"Ino pig! You are going to make both me and poor Hinata here deaf!" Sakura covered her ears. Ino grunted.

"What do you want?!" A very irritated Tenten opened her garage door. Sakura and Ino were repulsed by what they saw next.

"Ohaiyo Te-Tenten-chan!" Hinata smiled, not bothering about what Tenten wore.

"Ohaiyo Hinata-chan!" Tenten smiled back. "Ohaiyo Ino-chan, Sakura-chan… What's with the weird looks?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

Tenten was dressed in a now ruined and very greasy, light pink mechanic's jumpsuit, though she tied the top at her waist now, to show a black tube top that she wore inside. Her pretty little face was stained with oil. Her hair was messed up and let down. What made it worse was that Tenten didn't even care.

Ino and Sakura's mouth were agape. They were wide-eyed. No girl in the right mind would dress like that.

"Oh hi you guys. Sorry. A little busy now. Was staying up all night… Look at this! I sharpened this little one here! Come on in! I want to show it to you!" She pushed the garage door fully open to reveal a very messy workplace, filled with tools all over the place. "Here it is!" She showed a really. Really. Sharp blade.

"Eyah! Keep that away from me!" Ino and Sakura shouted at the same time. They looked at each other. "Us!"

Hinata stared at the long blade. "T-That looks like the on-one my father has…" She pointed at the sword.

"Oh my… Good choice!" Tenten put the sword away and gave her a thumb up. "Anyway, why did you guys come here for?" She wiped her hands on a cloth.

"We came here to get you to go out for lunch with our friends and ourselves! But seeing the way you look. You need to take a shower first. Then we'll go on a quick shopping trip." Ino said, scanning Tenten's attire.

"Jeez Ino… I am perfectly fine the way I am! I will just go get a pair of jeans and top and…" Tenten was cut off.

"Seriously. We've raided your closet. Jeans. Mechanic stuff. Long sleeved shirts. ¾ sleeved. Don't you have girly ones?!" Sakura asked.

"Nope. Hate that sort." Tenten shook her head and admitted.

"Oh god." Ino slapped her forehead.

"We-Well… I think it is st-still nice… Her outfits I mean…" Hinata said.

"Hinata. Hinata, Hinata. Poor Naïve Hinata. Don't you see? She is in her teens now! If she wants to get a boyfriend…" Ino said.

"I don't want one." Tenten said openly.

"Tenten. Sometimes you are too much of a tomboy for your own good… Come on! Go take a shower and change! We'll go for a quick shopping spree!" Sakura pushed Tenten.

_**--- 10 minutes later. ---**_

Tenten came out in a pair of blur denims and a black top which had pink paint stains printed on it. She had her hair up n her trademark twin bun style and a wristband round her hand.

They rushed her to the mall, where they jumped from shop to shop, looking for nice outfits for her to wear when they meet their friends.

"Ah! No way. No way am I wearing that skimpy little spaghetti strip! Leggo!" Tenten struggled in Ino and Sakura's clutches.

"Helpppppppppppppppppppppppp!" Tenten screamed.

_**--- 15 minutes before lunch ---**_

"Well." Ino wiped the sweat off her forehead. "It was tough. But we did it." She smiled at Sakura.

"Finally…" Sakura sighed.

"I am so going to kill you all." Tenten growled.

She wore a pink spaghetti strip with a small black denim jacket. She had a blue mini skirt on, with a pair of black shoes. Her hair was forcefully let down from it's hiding spot and now being pinned up with various clips.

"T-Tenten-chan! You look nice!" Hinata said.

"Argh. Why do I need to dress up anyway?! Eh." Tenten was grabbed by her hands and arms. "W-Wait. Where are you taking meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" Tenten was taken by Hinata, Sakura and Ino. Well. They stopped after a while. At a little café. It was quite well known around, so you needed a reservation in order to get in.

"Hello?! We don't have a reservation!" Tenten pointed out.

"Oh. We don't have one." Ino said.

"But they do…" Sakura grinned.

They were showed to a seat which was already occupied. By four boys.

_**---Tenten's P.O.V ---**_

_We were being showed to a good table with a window view, though it was already occupied. By four boys. I didn't know either of them so I just kept silent._

_One had blue-black chicken butt hair, and black eyes that showed no emotions whatsoever. He wore a blue t-shirt and jeans. _

_Another had spiky blonde hair together with big ocean-blue eyes. He wore a orange and blue shirt and blue pants that went up to his knee. He looked hyperactive. Seriously. He was talking non-stop and irritated the guy next to him._

_The one next to him was one who kept muttering the word 'troublesome' under his breath. He had lazy black eyes and spiky black hair. He supported his chin with his arm. He had a grey t-shirt on, together with brown pants. The one next to him was the one who interested me the most._

_He was like Hinata; they both had snow white eyes that didn't have any pupils. But unlike Hinata's, his was completely devoid of all emotions. He had long black hair that was loosely tied up at the end, and he wore a beige jacket over his clothes so I didn't see what colour it actually was. He had black-grey-ish pants on, and like Naruto's, it ended at his knees. _

_Well. They all sat at one side of the table, so we girls had to sit on the other side, which was better because it was a couch. Hinata sat opposite the blonde, whereas Sakura sat opposite chicken/duck butt hair. Ino sat opposite lazy bums so I sat opposite Mr. Cold heart. _

_It was really. Really awkward. For me I guess. The rest were chatting with the person opposite. It was just me and cold heart here who didn't talk._

"Tenten. Let me introduce." Sakura got up and called my name. She pointed to the blonde. "This is Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata's boyfriend. This is Uchiha Sasuke. My boyfriend." She looked at animal butt hair with fan girl eyes and emphasized on the word 'my'. "That is Ino's boyfriend. Nara Shikamaru." She pointed at lazy bums. "And finally. Your date that we set you up with…Hyuuga Neji." She didn't point nor glance at cold heart. Wonder why. He looks fine… Wait. Did she mention Date?!

"Sakura?! What date?!" I got up and asked angrily.

"You didn't tell her?" Naruto asked Hinata. Hinata shook her head.

"Argh…"

_I sat back down and stared out of the window. We all ordered our food. It came. We ate. I didn't eat. I drank lemonade. They laughed. We frowned. By we I mean Neji and I. When I was done with my drink I got my backpack, paid and stood up._

'T-Tenten-chan? You are leaving?" Hinata asked.

I didn't reply. I just walked past them and said a soft 'Bye'.

_**---Normal P.O.V---**_

"I think we made her pissed…" Sakura said.

"You think?!" Ino said.

"E-Eh! Neji niisan! Y-You're leaving too?" Hinata asked again.

"Hn. What a waste of time."

"Oh great. Now they are both pissed." Naruto said.

"Hn." Came from Sasuke.

"Shikamaru… did you all tell him that it was a date?" Ino asked.

"No."

"Aw great." Ino smacked her forehead.

_**--- Tenten's P.O.V ---**_

_That was a freaking big waste of my time. I shouldn't have followed them in the first place. Wait. Did I just see Neji in the mall garden?_

I walked back towards the café, but made a turn before it.

_Yup. That is definitely Neji._

"Hey…" I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at me. "Hn." Was his reply.

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

I put my bag on the bench and sat down too. I stared blankly at the wide and open sky.

So nice…

I felt cold as the wind blew by. "Freaking clothes. I swear that when I get home I will burn them…" I muttered under my breath.

"The girls made you wear it?"

"Yeah… All because of this stupid outing. Wish I hadn't come. I could be doing so much more…"

"Agreed on that point."

-Growl-

"Oh great. My stomach is hungry now."

"… Let's go then."

"Where?"

"Get you something."

"Ok… Arigato!"

"Least I could do. My cousin tricked you too." He said as we walked to get a crepe.

"You mean Hinata?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I want a strawberry crepe!"

"Chocolate for me." He ordered, and then paid for it.

"Thanks… Again." I took a bite. "Oishi! How's yours?"

"Nice."

"Let me have a bite." I bit a portion of his chocolate crepe. "It is delicious!"

He bit mine. "Hey! I didn't say you could have mine!" I said.

"You took mine without permission too."

I blushed. "Well. Kinda. How is it?"

"Sweet."

"Hahas! It sure is! Let me have more of yours!" **(A/n: Yes! Indirect kissing. Looks like they don't mind!)**

"Hey! Eat your own!" I snatched mine away from his mouth.

"You took mine. So it is only right that I took yours."

_And so we ate and fought over who ate whose. It wasn't long before it was finished._

"That was nice!" I stretched my arms out.

"Yeah…"

_Eh… Is he showing some emotions? _

I smirked. 'Mind walking me home?" I asked.

"You can go home by yourself can't you?"

"But it is a date and boys are supposed to walk girls home, according to Sakura and Ino."

"… Fine."

_Phase 1 complete! Banzai!_

_**--- Some street, nearing Tenten's bungalow. ---**_

"You live by yourself?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. My parents died quite a while back, though I have good relatives!" I smiled. "My house is just round the corner."

"_Ok."_

_Phases 2 complete! Yatta! _

"All right. Thanks for everything today…" I smiled.

"No problem."

"Eh! Can you lean down a bit?"

"Why."

"Just do it."

"Hn. Say why first."

"Look. There is something! Lean down will you?!"

He leaned slightly. I kissed him on the cheek. I blushed and so did he.

_Yay! Way to go me!_

"That was a thank you gift!"

_I lied back there. I meant the kiss. He was so sweet! And funny. And nice… Sigh…_

"Well… I'd better get back in… My aunt is going to call from overseas soon and I need to go… Ja ne! Neji-kun!" I closed the door.

_Yes!_

**--- After word! ---**

**Konnichiwa Minna-san!**

**I was planning to make this a One shot but seeing how I didn't complete the actual NejiTen, I decided to continue this! Woot! Go Tenten! Please review! Nice reviews make this girl happy! **


	2. Internet Chatrooms

Internet Chatrooms

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Merry Christmas to all the people who read this on Christmas! If you read my story 'Reincarnated lovers', I said that I would have a short lived holiday, and I really did. I wrote this in my bedroom at night, less than a hour after I wrote 'Reincarnated Lovers'.

Argh. So… Tired…

So I'm here on Christmas, with nothing better to do, and my dad shouting at me and all.

Sigh.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto because Santa didn't give it to me.

P.S: Merry Christmas!

Tenten giggled behind her closed door. She wished that she could have taken a peek at how Neji would look after the kiss she had planted on his lips, but he was long gone. She dropped her bag at the doorway and removed her shoes. She walked barefooted to her room to change into her usual and comfortable, grease-stained mechanic's s outfit so that she could get to work on the broken down motorcycle that her neighbor asked her to fix.

She worked in her little heaven, aka Garage, till night, where she cooked some noodles for herself and logged onto a chatroom.

Welcome WeaponsMistress.

Was the first thing she saw. She checked who was online.

Girls:

[Online CherryBlossom

[Online Purpl3flow3r

[Online ShyHyuuga

[Offline WinDxMaster

Boys:

[Online BloodRed-Avenger

[Offline DattEbayoxRaMen

[Offline TroublesomeLife

[Online WilDsiD3

[Online GreenYouthfulSuits

A screen suddenly popped up.

**You are now chatting with Purpl3flow3r.**

**Purpl3flow3r: OMG! Tenten! We're so sorry about what happened today!**

**WeaponsMistress: Ino… Calm down.**

**CherryBlossom has joined the conversation.**

**WeaponsMistress: Hey Sakura!**

**CherryBlossom: Tennie! Gomen!**

**WeaponsMistress: … What's the freaking matter? And don't call me Tennie.**

**ShyHyuuga has joined the conversation**

**WeaponsMistress: Ok. Who the hell is adding people to this conversation?!**

**ShyHyuuga: Hey Tenten-chan… Sorry about today.**

**Purpl3flow3r: You're not angry, are you? Please don't be angry!**

**CherryBlossom: -Crosses fingers-**

**WeaponsMistress: Chill guys.**

**WeaponsMistress: I'm perfectly fine!**

**WeaponsMistress: Rather happy too!**

**ShyHyuuga: Huh? You're not angry?**

**WeaponsMistress: Nope!**

**Purpl3flow3r: That's a relief!**

**CherryBlossom: But you looked so angry when you left the café!**

**WeaponsMistress: Yeah… I was angry cos you guys didn't tell me you set me up on a date!**

**WeaponsMistress: But it's perfectly fine now! I had an enjoyable afternoon!**

**Purpl3flow3r: What did you do? Wait. Don't tell me… Mechanics again?**

**CherryBlossom: … Sigh. Why Mechanics.**

**ShyHyuuga: …**

**WeaponsMistress: It wasn't Mechanics.**

**Purpl3flow3r: Then what?**

**ShyHyuuga: She went out with Neji-niisan after that for a crepe and all…**

**WeaponsMistress: Ding ding ding! And the prize goes to Hinata!**

**CherryBlossom: No freaking way.**

**Purpl3flow3r: Oh my god…**

**WeaponsMistress: What's up with you guys?**

**WeaponsMistress: Wait. Be right back. I have a new IM.**

**WeaponsMistress is away.**

**Purpl3flow3r: Hinata, do did you know?**

**ShyHyuuga: He's my cousin…**

**CherryBlossom: Oh right… So Ino. Any new gossips while we wait for Tennie?**

**Purpl3flow3r: Uh huh!**

**ShyHyuuga: …**

Tenten moved the cursor over to the new window.

**You are now chatting with FatexDestiny.**

_I don't remember adding this guy…_

**FatexDestiny: Hey.**

**WeaponsMistress: Hi… Do I know you?**

**FatexDestiny: Yes.**

**WeaponsMistress: who are you again?**

**FatexDestiny: Hyuuga Neji.**

_Oh my god…_

**WeaponsMistress: Hey Neji. How did you get my IM address?**

**FatexDestiny: Via Hinata.**

**WeaponsMistress: Oh right… Be right back!**

**WeaponsMistress is away.**

_Oh my god. Oh my god!_

**WeaponsMistress is back.**

**CherryBlossom: Welcome back Tennie!**

**WeaponsMistress: Hinata! You gave Neji my IM address?!**

**ShyHyuuga: Yeah… He asked for it…**

**Purpl3flow3r: Oooo!**

**WeaponsMistress: Please kill me now.**

**CherryBlossom: Lol! You seriously gave it to him? Wow.**

**WeaponsMistress: Be right back!**

_Oh crap! _

**WeaponsMistress is back.**

**FatexDestiny: Welcome back.**

**WeaponsMistress: Thanks!**

**FatexDestiny: About the kiss…**

Tenten giggled.

**WeaponsMistress: Yes?**

**FatexDestiny: It was just a friendly one right?**

**WeaponsMistress: Sort of… Have of it was a real kiss!**

**FatexDestiny: What do you mean by that?**

**WeaponsMistress: Meaning, half of it was a thank you, half of it was a real kiss!**

**FatexDestiny: …**

**WeaponsMistress: Lol!**

**FatexDestiny: You'd better be going. Hinata-sama says they are getting impatient.**

**WeaponsMistress: Kayys. Good night Neji!**

**FatexDestiny: Good night.**

**FatexDestiny is offline.**

**WeaponsMistress is back.**

**CherryBlossom: Hey Tennie! You took way too long! What were you doing? Hm?**

**WeaponsMistress: Erm. Chatting?**

**Purpl3flow3r: Uh huh. With Hyuuga Neji?**

**WeaponsMistress: Can we not talk about this?**

**Purpl3flow3r: Fine. We were discussing anyway.**

**WeaponsMistress: Discussing what?**

**CherryBlossom: Our new outing! Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino are coming! I'm coming too!**

**Purpl3flow3r: Want to join in?**

**WeaponsMistress: Love to come!**

**CherryBlossom: Alright! Ok. So it's the day after tomorrow, Thursday, 12 noon, at the Sushi restaurant in the mall.**

**WeaponsMistress: Got it. Speaking of which, where's Hinata?**

**Purpl3flow3r: She had to go. And apparently, so do I. My mom's yelling at me.**

**CherryBlossom: Same here.**

**Purpl3flow3r: Alright guys. Ja ne! Good night!**

**Purpl3flow3r is offline.**

**CherryBlossom: Ja ne! Night Tennie!**

**CherryBlossom is offline.**

**WeaponsMistress: Ja ne? Sigh.**

**WeaponsMistress is offline.**

Tenten logged out of the chatroom and washed the bowl from which she ate her noodles from. She made sure all the power and lights were off, except those in her bedroom. She changed into her pjs and climbed into bed.

_I'll keep that outfit…_

She glanced at what she wore that day and dozed off.

-After word!-

Man this chapter was a whole load of trouble. It made me have to type their IM names over and over again.

Sigh… How troublesome.

I'll be writing the 2nd chapter of my fan fiction, 'How may I help you', hopefully later on today. Need to get some rest. Besides. My mom is screaming into my ear now.

Ja ne Minna-san!

-Merry Christmas once again!


	3. The Sushi restaurant

The Sushi restaurant!

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

The very first thing I want to do in the Author's note is… Thank all those lovely and wonderful people out there who gave awesome reviews!

Here's to WeaponsMistress, kirei hana35, Lady Tatum, Merciless Ruby, SnowCharms, Mysterious Smiles and Purplewolfstar35 Who gave the awesome reviews! Banzai for you all!

Second, I want to say that I will try to finish this before the New Year, because I want to continue on my story: Tenten, Neji and co. in high school! I love that story! And the upcoming chapters! Hehe!

And oh my god! The underscore I put for Weapons (underscore inserted here) Mistress, is gone! Ah! Komedesai to WeaponsMistress!

I am so screwed. Please enjoy this fan fiction of mine while I sob in an emo corner.

_Oh god. I am so late. Gah! It's already 30 minutes past twelve! Damned it! Ino is so going to kill me…_

Tenten rushed from her house all the way to the busiest street in town and to the mall there, which, by the way, was so crowded, you might get suffocation, the best way to deal with it? Push through everybody. Either that or hold a gun up and shoot, after that say, 'Ok people! Let me through and nobody gets hurt'.

Tenten went with the less violent way, but heard some shooting in the distance.

"Excuse me… Sorry. Ouch! What was that for jerk! Argh! Hey! Don't put that gum on me! Excuse me!!!" She suffered through the entire journey.

She finally got out at a Sushi restaurant where they were supposed to meet.

"Tennie! You're late!" Ino put her perfectly manicured hands on her hips.

"Komedesai Ino… There was a freaking crowd there…" Tenten dusted her skirt.

"Well… wait. Wow. You are actually wearing a skirt without us forcing you to?!" Ino's blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hey! I'm not only wearing a skirt! See? I have a pair of jeans underneath." Tenten pointed out to Ino.

"Yeah… But you're still wearing a skirt!" Ino laughed.

"Ino… Stop laughing! Eh! Ano… Where are the others?" Tenten glanced around.

"Oh! They are inside already! Though Sakura's not here yet." Ino said.

"I see…" Tenten adjusted her sling bag that she hung around herself, and the green shirt with the words, 'Ready for anything' printed across it.

"Well. Come on i…" Ino got cut off by a cheery voice yelling from somewhere nearby.

"Ino! Tenten!" They saw a hand with bright pink fingernails sticking out of the crowd.

"Sakura!" They said in unison as they saw a girl with bubble-gum pink hair squeeze out of the crowd.

"Hey there! Sorry I was late! The stupid crowd slowed me down." She apologized.

"Same as Tenten here huh?" Ino glanced at Tenten.

"Really?" Sakura's face lit up.

"Yeah!" Tenten and Sakura high-fived as Ino's handphone rang to the tune of Bumble bee, a dance dance revolution song.

"Hello? Ino speaking! Hey Shika! Huh? They want to order now? Yeah. Sakura and Tenten are already here! Yup! Ok. I'll bring them in now. Tell the guys to hold on." Ino ended the call.

"Let's go in. Shika says that they are starting to grumble…" Ino sweat dropped.

"Oh! Ok! Let's go! I'm starting to get hungry myself…" Tenten said, walking in.

-In the restaurant-

_I don't get it. I simply don't get it! They always manage to get the window seats!_

"Hey Guys!" Sakura cheerfully greeted them.

"Hi Sakura, hey Tenten. You guys are so late! Dattebayo!" Naruto pouted.

"Hey! Komedesai! They was a huge crowd and well… You know…" Tenten said.

"Hn."

"Hey Neji."

"…"

_Well that was very nice. Hmph. He's weird. One moment he's virtually acting nice over the internet chatroom, the next he's back to his cold, stoic ways! _

Tenten rolled her eyes as she sat next to him. Sakura, of course sat next to Sasuke. (A/n: here's the seating arrangement! By the way. It is in a circular sofa. So… Tenten (window seat), Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura)

"Well, can we finally order? I just want to go home soon. This is just too troublesome…" Shikamaru closed his eyes and tilted his head up to face the ceiling.

"Yeah. We can order now since everybody is here…" Hinata said.

"Finally!" Naruto happily said.

"Hn. Dope." Sasuke said.

"Teme!" Naruto replied.

"Chill guys…" Sakura said.

"Ok. So what do you guys want?" Tenten asked, looking at the over-sized menu, as a waitress came over.

"I want Ramen!" Naruto said, going all hyper.

'"Naruto… This is a sushi restaurant. I seriously don't think there will be any r…" Ino sighed.

"What sort do you want?" Tenten asked, showing the ramen portion of the menu to him.

"Hmmm. I want pork ramen!" Naruto pointed to a picture of a bowl of noodles with pork, vegetable, fishcake and other ingredients as well as seasonings spread out all over. Ino kept quiet.

"Anybody else up for ramen?" Tenten asked.

"Me… I want pork ramen too…" Hinata glanced in Naruto's direction and blushed slightly.

The waitress took their orders.

"I'll have a Teppanyaki! And maybe take some sushi off the conveyer belt! What about you, Shika-kun?" Ino said.

"Sushi…" He lazily replied and stared at the soft fluffy clouds out of the window.

"I'll take sushi too!" Sakura smiled.

"Then I'll have sushi too…" Sasuke said.

"I'll take sushi and katsu ju too I guess… I don't like the rest." Tenten put the menu down. "What about you Neji?"

"Sushi." He replied.

"Alright. So 2 pork ramen, one Katsu Ju, one Teppanyaki, and as for the sushi, the cost is calculated by the colour of the plate." The waitress said. **(A/n: Katsu ju is rice with chicken cutlet.)**

"Ok." Sakura said as the waitress walked towards the kitchen to give the order.

While waiting, Sakura and Sasuke were chatting, and so were Hinata and Naruto. Ino was doing her make up while Shikamaru stared out of the window. Tenten listened to her ipod and Neji just waited, doing nothing. Tenten started to sing to herself softly, hoping none of the others would hear, but unfortunately, Neji did.

'Hn.' Neji ignored it.

Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe  
iroaseru koto naku todoku  
kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi  
kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo  
chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo  
bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni  
hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni

'She's quite good… but she's singing an anime's song?' He thought after that. **(A/n: How does he know it's an anime song?!)**

hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku  
monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku  
jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku  
me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba good bye

'Good bye?' his eyebrows furrowed together.

"…ji…Neji! Snap out of you daze! We can eat now!" Naruto said.

"Aw right! Time to eat!" Tenten grinned as she took down her earphones.

The food was placed in front of them, and boy did it smell good. Sakura started to eye the conveyer belt eagerly. Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru took their time to get the sushi of their choice. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto broke the chopsticks apart and said, "Itadakimasu!" before they poked their chopsticks into their food and took the first bite.

-Pause-

"OISHI!" Ino and Tenten practically melted.

"The Teppanyaki is delicious!" Ino chewed.

"It's like a little piece of heaven…" Tenten sighed. **(A/n: Over reacting. Kekeke.)**

Tenten took another piece of the Katsu and bit one end of it.

Neji raised an eyebrow. He leaned towards Tenten and bit the other side.

"Hyuuga Neji! Get your own!" Tenten said angrily as Neji ate her katsu.

"Nice…" He said, not noticing that the group was staring at the both of them.

"Damned you, Hyuuga Neji."

"Hn." He poked his chopsticks into her rice and ate some of it.

"Stop taking my food!" She blew her top.

"Greedy Pig."

"Grrr. Screw you Hyuuga Neji!"

The rest of the group stared at the arguing duo.

"Hn."

"You owe me for this!"

"Hn."

"Hmph!"

It turned out to be a really silent meal/ outing after that. Nobody uttered a word.

"Guys? Why did you all stop talking?" Tenten asked.

"…" Was their reply.

"Guys?"

"…"

"Hello! Earth to you guys?!"

"… God I can't stand this anymore! How can the both of you be so…so…? DENSE?!" Ino went berserk.

"Nani?" Tenten asked and looked at Ino blankly.

"Look at her Sakura! She doesn't even know her own feelings! It must be mechanic's fault! Causing her to be a tomboy and forgetting her own feelings! Yes!" Ino pointed at Tenten with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"I know Ino pig! Now would you shut up?! You are going to make us all deaf!" Sakura covered her ears.

"I don't get girls…" Shikamaru sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ino?" Tenten asked.

Hinata whispered something into Tenten's ear as Ino continued to say something about tomboys, mechanics getting to her brain and girly stuff. Tenten nodded, nodded then asked.

"Do I really feel that way?"

Ino slapped her forehead with her palm. "That. Is. It. MANI-PEDI! NOW! GIRL TRAINING AND STUFF! Sorry Neji! I'm going to have to drag her away from you for today. Bye Shika-kun! Come now Tenten!" Ino waved good bye and dragged Tenten away by a rope she tied her up with.

"Nooooo! Save me!" Tenten cried as Ino shoved her way out of the mall and back to her house for 'girl training' and 'girl brain washed'.

"I pity Tenten-chan…" Hinata sighed.

-Later on in the night-

"God. That was a living nightmare… There's no way I ever wasn't to go through that again…" A tired Tenten sighed and shuffled her way home.

Once I get home I… Neji?!

There he was. On her doorstep, looking straight at her with gorgeous pale-lavender eyes.

-After word!-

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Lately I have taken a liking to French, and music, so I am planning a new fan fiction! It involves Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, and a whole lot of chaos! It's Alternate Universe of course, and I'm still planning, so it won't be put on yet! And I'll probably hold off some fan fictions too…

Anyway, Please Review! And I want to say a very big Merci and Arigato to all you nice people! Merci and Arigato once again!

Happy Early New Year, People!

-Rendez-vous! (See you!)

-Ja ne!


	4. Enter! Kisses and Childhood Friends!

Enter! Kisses and Childhood friends!

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I feel happy.

Almost nearing the end… I think.

-Baka face-

Neji OOC-ness in here people! Kekeke. 

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, neh!

Review on it too please! It was purposely left short!

"W-What are you doing here? It's like, ten at n…mnph?!" She walked towards him but stopped.

She felt a sudden warmth on her face. Lips to be exact. Neji had pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. She kissed back, though she didn't know why exactly. They broke free for air after a while, and as they did that, Neji said to her, "I returned your kiss…And now I don't owe you a thing." (A/n: Who knew he's so calculative!)

"…" Tenten was speechless. She still hadn't recovered from the pleasurable shock he had just planted onto her.

"… Are you alright? You face is all red and…" He touched her forehead. She fainted just like Hinata would have. "Tenten!" Was the last thing she heard.

Her lips curved into a smile. "Neji…" She whispered before blacking out.

-The Next day-

"…Ten…Wake up… Tenten?" She heard Hinata's soft and gentle voice.

"Enn…" She grumbled and sat up. "Ohaiyo Hinata… Where am I?" Tenten asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The Hyuuga manor… Neji-niisan said that you fainted yesterday and… Tenten? Are you having a fever?"

"H-Huh? N-No! I-I'm fine... I'll just leave now… Ahahaha… Arigato!" Tenten ran out of the room, out of the Hyuuga manor and back home. She dug into her backpack for her set of keys and opened the door to her house.

_N-No way!_

She dressed herself in her greasy mechanic's outfit ad went to her workshop, hoping she'd be fine after some work in her little heaven.

Wrong.

She spaced out the entire day, and even left her garage door open. **(A/n: She'd normally close it when she works, because she doesn't want people to disturb her.)**

"Eh. Ah! My youthful neighbor! How are you? Where's my green bike of truth? Tenten? Oh youthful flower Tenten?" Rock Lee passed by and intruded.

"Huh? Oh! Hi Lee! Sorry! I'm in a mess right now and… ah!" She tripped over her skateboard.

"Oh youthful Tenten! What's wrong?"

"…"

"You can tell me!"

"Hyuuga…"

"Hm?"

"Hyuuga Neji!" She shouted.

"Ah! Neji? As in Hyuuga Neji?" **(A/n: Duh. She just said his name.)**

"You know him?"

"Yosh! He is my youthful childhood friend!

"Eh. EH?!" Tenten screamed.

_What the hell is going on here?!_

-After word!-

Told you, dear reader, that it would be a short chapter with Neji OOC!

Anyway, please review! I got to go now; Mom is nagging at me to go for my piano lessons… Remember! Review!

Merci and Ja ne Minna-san!


	5. Author's very important note

**Blind Dates: Author's note.**

Konnichiwa Minna-san...

Should I really continue with this story? I've been wondering... I feel like deleting my previous chapters, making it a one-shot... That's why I need your opinions this time! Should I continue? Or dis-continue this fic?

Hmmm...

Please tell me! I'll wait for 5 votes... If a majority say no, I'll make it a one-shot...

xoxo A very confused Tennie-chan

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	6. Love songs Taunt

**Blind Dates: Love songs taunt.**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I already got four votes asking me to continue so I did!

This chapter is a little of a song fic. Yay! I love song fics nowofdays... Must have something to do with my obsession with Music and Fanfictions...

Anyway. Yeah! Tennie is ... well I'll let you read, ok?

**Thanking**: All you nice people out there who gave me my confidence back! Which would be... **xroyal.momonessx**, **SassySaku, Merciless Ruby**, **Mysterious Smiles**, **ninjafrogofHNM**,** Doodling Kunoichi, CheayNae, SomeRandomThing, Aoiro Kuma and BreeBeckyy!**

**P.S: **Please vote on the poll featured on my profile! It's on my next story! Arigatou Minna-san!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tenten paced about her room, thinking about what Lee had said earlier.

"Lee met Neji when they were five... and..." She tried to recall. "Argh! Kami dammit! I can't frigging remember!!! Gah!" She threw herself onto her bed. "I need ice-cream... Chocolate ice-cream..." She sat up and spoke to herself. "With chocolate sprinkles..."She said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "And fudge..." She added on. "With M & Ms on it..." She licked her lips. "And a chocolate screw! No... make that a few!" She giggled. **(A/n: Yes... She makes chocolates in the shape of screws.) **"Oh! With a few waffles at each side!" She opened the fridge and looked around for the ingredients. "And cherries..." She put a few tubs on the table. "Hmmm... What else... WHIPPED CREAM!" She exclaimed as she saw a can of spray-on whipped cream.

She hummed a tune as she made a mess of the kitchen. "Choco-late! Fu-dgeeeee! Waffles! Choco sprinkles!!!" She threw a few on the top. "Chocolate screws on the side..." She carefully placed a few, and dropped a few as well. "M & Ms..." She took a tube of chocolates and popped some into her mouth, then put a few in the ice-cream. "Cherries!!!" She took a bowl out from the fridge. "And now!!! For the grand finally!" She announced to herself. "WHIPPED CREAM!!!" She pressed the 'spray' button, but nothing came out. "Dang it!" She shook the can. "Is there even..." She lifted it to eye level. "Any more..." She pressed the button again. "IN IT!!!" Whipped cream sprayed all over her face, making her look like Santa. "Shoot..." She licked some off and wiped her face on a towel. "Dang Whipped cream..." She sprayed some onto her ice-cream and more into her mouth. "Just can't resist you!" She squealed.

"Itadakimasu!" She yelled as she sat in front of her computer, with her IM on, and checking Sakura's blog. "Oooh! New post!" She started to read as she muched on her ice-cream. A song started to play. "Eh! New song?!" She munched.

_I get a high whenever you're around  
Sweeping from head to my toes  
I, I gotta get my feet back on the ground_

"Seems interesting! Cha!" She giggled.

_'Cause you make me go  
Out of my way (out of my way)  
Crossing the line (crossing the line)  
Making me say what I have in mind  
_"Hmmm." She hummed as she continued to read Sakura's really long post.

_You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush  
Ain't nothing better, baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush_

"..." She stopped reading.

_I got a sweet tooth  
And a taste for you  
And it might be too obvious but  
I (I) I can't help myself from what I do_

"Gah! What's with this song!!!" She said as her heart pounded.

_'Cause you make me go  
Out of my way (out of my way)  
Crossing the line (crossing the line)  
Making me say what I have in mind_

"Eh..." She looked back up at the name of the song. "Sugar Rush?"

_(You make) you make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush  
Ain't nothing better, baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
(You are) I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush_

"Eep! Brain freeze!" She clutched her head as she closed one eye. "Knew I shouldn't have eaten so fast!" She looked at the very, very big bowl of half eaten ice cream.

_Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much_

"I feel hyper..." Tenten started to eat again.

_'Cause you make me go  
Out of my way (out of my way)  
Crossing the line (crossing the line)  
Making me say what I have in mind_

"This song is kinda weird... In a way that it fits my feelings..." She stared at the computer with wide eyes.

_(You make) you make me so excited  
(I don't) and I don't wanna fight it  
(You are) I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush  
(It ain't) ain't nothing better, baby  
(For real) is it for real or maybe?  
(You are) I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush_

"Starting to love this!" She giggled a little.

_(You make) baby you're my sugar rush  
(I don't) I get weak and talk too much  
(You are) you're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
(It ain't) baby you're my sugar rush  
(For real) I get weak and talk too much  
(You are)_

"Where does Saku-chan find these?!"

_You are my sugar rush_

"Awesome! REPLAY! Wait. Where the hell is the replay button?!" Tenten's eyebrows furrowed together, searching for the replay button, as another song came up.

_So she said "What's the problem baby?" _

_What's the problem?_

_I don't know Well, maybe I'm in love _

_I think about it every time _

_I think about it _

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it _

"Another song? Seems more mushy than the other..." Tenten stopped looking and listened to the song.

_How much longer will it take to cure this? _

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it _

_If it's love _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me _

_But I don't know nothing 'bout love _

"Yup. Definitely more mushy... I'll have to ask Sakura-chan where she finds all these songs!" Tenten nodded her head.

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster _

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after _

_Come on, come on _

_Cause everybody's after love _

"Wait... sounds familiar..." Her brows furrowed together again.

_So I said "I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming" _

_All this love _

_melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love _

Tenten twitched. "Shrek?!"

_Well, baby, I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream _

_Never ever ender _

_All this love _

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love _

"Why can't they say chocolate ice-cream?" Tenten asked herself. **(A/n: Yeah!)**

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

"Guh..." Tenten grumbled and ate another spoonful of chocolate ice-cream.

_Come on, Come on _

_Move a little closer _

_Come on, Come on _

_I want to hear you whisper _

_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love _

Tenten twitched again. "I can swear... that these love songs are taunting me and my life..."

_Come on, come on _

_Jump a little higher _

_Come on, come on _

_If you feel a little lighter _

_Come on, come on _

_We were once upon a time in love _

Tenten's eye twitched like Neji's would and took another spoonful, leaving only 1/4 of the ice-cream she had took before, left.

_We're accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love… _

"Please have a pop song next..." Tenten prayed. **(A/n: I love J-pop! Yay!)**

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_Accidentally… _

"I think it's trying to hypnotise me..." Tenten made a weird remark. **(A/n: I was watching X-men so yeah!)**

_Come on, come on _

_Spin a little tighter _

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter _

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside her _

"What the hell?!" Tenten screamed, choking on her chocolate screw.

_Love!...I'm in love! _

"Thank Kami..." Tenten drank a glass of water as a pop-up screen read: **CherryBlossom is online.**

"Sakura-chan!" Tenten's face lit up as she clicked on the pop up window.

You are now chatting with **CherryBlossom**.

**WeaponsMistress:** **Sakura-chan!**

**CherryBlossom:** **Tennie! What's up?**

**WeaponsMistress: You know the songs on your blog...?**

**CherryBlossom: Uh huh...**

**WeaponsMistress: What's with all the love songs? And one from Shrek?**

**CherryBlossom: Erm... I don't know... I found it on somebody's imeem profile!**

**WeaponsMistress: (Twitch)**

**CherryBlossom: Lol! Hold on...**

**BloodRed-Avenger has joined the conversation.**

**BloodRed-Avenger: ...**

**CherryBlossom: Sasuke-kun!!!**

**WeaponsMistress: (Twitch) Hi.**

**BloodRed-Avenger: Hn.**

**CherryBlossom: Sasuke-kunnnnn! Are we still on for our date later on?**

**BloodRed-Avenger: Hn.**

**CherryBlossom: Yatta! I'll go change! Be right back!**

**CherryBlossom is away.**

**FatexDestiny** **has joined this conversation.**

**WeaponsMistress**: **NEJI?! How'd you join this conversation?!**

**FatexDestiny**: **Hn. Don't know. The screen just popped up.**

**BloodRed-Avenger: Hn.**

**FatexDestiny: Uchiha.**

**BloodRed-Avenger: Hyuuga.**

**WeaponsMistress: Chill...**

**FatexDestiny: Hn.**

**BloodRed-Avenger: Hn.**

**CherryBlossom is back.**

**CherryBlossom: Back! Oh hi Neji!**

**FatexDestiny**:** Hn**.

**WeaponsMistress: Kami is taunting me...**

**CherryBlossom: Kami?**

**WeaponsMistress: Nevermind... (Sigh)**

**FatexDestiny: ...**

**BloodRed-Avenger**: **I'll go now. See you later Sakura.**

**BloodRed-Avenger is offline.**

**WeaponsMistress: That was a very... weird conversation...**

**CherryBlossom: Really?**

**WeaponsMistress: Uh huh. Don't you have to meet Sasuke?**

**CherryBlossom: Yup! 'll see you then! Call me, Tennie! Ja ne!**

**CherryBlossom is offline.**

**WeaponsMistress: ...**

**FatexDestiny?**

**WeaponsMistress: Nth!**

**FatexDestiny: Hn.**

**WeaponsMistress: So...**

**FatexDestiny: ...?**

**WeaponsMistress: I know this awesome cafe... And was wondering... Would you like to go someday?**

**FatexDestiny: Hn.**

**WeaponsMistress: Is that a no or yes? Because If you say no, I'll use the excuse of you stealing my first kiss as an owe.**

**FatexDestiny: ... Hn.**

**WeaponsMistress: I'll take that as a Yes then! Tomorrow?**

**FatexDestiny: Hn.**

**WeaponsMistress: You need more words in your vocabulary.**

**FatexDestiny: Hn.**

**WeaponsMistress: So tomorrow? At... lunch?**

**FatexDestiny: Hn.**

**WeaponsMistress: Kayy! Meet me at my house!**

**FatexDestiny: Hn.**

**WeaponsMistress: Kay then! Ja ne!**

**FatexDestiny: Hn.**

**FatexDestiny is offline.**

**WeaponsMistress is offline.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Gomen ne! I was kinda rushing through this chapter so the end? Crappy chapter.

**(Sobs in one corner)**

Tenten: ...

Neji: ...

Me: **(Sobs)** Please review... I'll just go and update the Neji vs Lee one...

Tenten: Huh?

Neji: Hn.

Me: **(Starts to type the new chapter)** Ja ne... Minna-san...


	7. Waiting

**Waiting.**

Konnichiwa Minna-san desu!

Yay! I've been updating rather frequently haven't I? XD Hahas! Anyway! I wrote this in school! I almost forgot this story ever existed… I didn't bother to check my stories… Err… Ok! Let's get on with it, yes?

**x-x-x-x-x**

I checked myself in a full length mirror at a corner of my room. I wore a dark brown, short-sleeved shirt with golden borders and 'Tenten' imprinted at its bottom in gold as well, together with a dark-blue pair of denim jeans which had a silver belt hanging across it, and a pair of black converse sneakers. I had my hair tied up in its usual twin-buns style with dark brown ribbons to match my shirt. I smiled at my reflections and muttered "perfect! It's so me…" I looked at myself from the back, before turning my gaze to the clock hanging on the wall. '11.39 am' it read.

I made my way to the living room to watch television and kill time, since I had plenty more before the outing. Today, I was going to show Neji my second favourite place to be in, besides my garage. A little piece of heaven, I'd like to call it. The café's name was 'MAGE'. It was so fun and enjoyable each time I went there. I had some friends working there, the food was delicious, especially the choco cake, and they had a mini manga shop in there as well, so customers could rent book and entertain themselves by reading.

"11.50" I thought out loud as I looked at the clock again. I walked towards my room and grabbed a pink and black bag hanging behind it. "My wallet… My manga… phone… what the hell?!" I held a makeup kit and read the words which said 'Picture Perfect property of Yamanaka Ino.'. "Argh…" I grumbled as I set it down onto my table. "She must have stuffed it in there…" I looked about my table and mumbled to myself. "At! Found it!" I grabbed a blue and black item and held it close to my face. "My MP4… How could I ever live without you…You're my fav! After mechanics that is!" I smiled and put it in my bag. "Ok… it's…" I wore my pink and white watch. "11…53…" I said, just before my cell phone rang. I dug in my bag and grabbed it. "Moshi moshi? Tenten here!" I answered it.

"ooh! You got a date with Neji?" Two voices sang as they teased me. I recognized them immediately.

"Sakura… Ino…" I sighed as I got a 'Ding ding! You win!' from the other line.

"Where are the two of you going?" Sakura asked.

"MAGE." I answered and heard Ino's voice scream.

"God Tennie! You are so unromantic! You should go to movies! Then… the two of you will…" She sighed.

"It's just an outing!" I retorted.

"Uh huh. You need to brush up on your lying skills Tennie." Sakura gave a hmph.

"Erm… its 12… He's gonna come soon. Talk to you later, ok?" I looked at my watch.

"Sure!" They said in unison. "You can call us if he screws up ok? Boys tend to mess up…" They added on.

"Alright! See you!" I ended the call before walking to my dining room, where I took a seat at my dining table, and waited for him.

1 pm…

I stared at my watch before grabbing some of my favourite chocolate ice-cream and continued to wait. 'He's probably got some last minute stuff…' I told myself.

2 pm…

I plopped myself on my couch and watched yesterday's re-runs of Yakitate Japan, waiting…

4 pm…

I found myself at the computer and at my Imeem homepage, chatting with a girl called 'Rena Sakura'. I continued to wait though…

5 pm…

I went to the garage to relax. The scent there always made me feel better no matter what the situation was.

7 pm…

I woke up at my desk, my cell phone in my hands. I stared at it, before flipping it open and dialed a number.

"Moshi moshi?" went the other side.

"Hey Sakura. It's me Tenten. Could you… maybe come over? I have nothing to do…" I said.

"Why? What happened to your date?" I heard my best friend ask.

"he didn't turn up…" I answered rather bluntly.

"What?! Ok! I'll bring Hinata and Ino, and we'll be right there!" She sounded like she was in a frantic.

"Alright…" This time, she ended the call first. I put my cell phone down on the desk at my garage, and walked towards the door.

**(Author narrates)**

Tenten left the garage and closed its door behind her. But a few minutes later, her cell phone vibrated as her ring tone, Mei-Q, played. The outer screen on it phone's cover read 'Incoming call; Hyuuga Neji'

**x-x-x-x-x**

Me: Hey people! What do you think:D

Merissa: Hurry up… We've got to go to the library…

Me: Gimme a dang moment will you?

Merissa: Whatever.

Me: so anyway. Sorry for the short story, but it was a cliffie, right:D I'll try to update it more frequently now! And try to end it as well, cos I have a whole lot more ideas flowing in. :D I've got to go to the library now! Ciao people!

Merissa and I: Ja ne, Minna-san!!! XD


End file.
